Radio Stations
Head Radio (Classic Rock) '' Already Completed aside from dialogue changes'' *Shadow Lay - Anonymous *The Chain - Fleetwood Mac *Take The Money And Run - Steve Miller Band *After Midnight - Eric Clapton *Traveller In Time - Uriah Heep *Somebody To Love - Jefferson Airplane *Don't Fear The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult *Summer Breeze - Seals & Croft *Make Me Smile - Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel *Gimmie Back My Bullets - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Revolution Blues - Neil Young *Long Time Gone - Crosby, Stills, & Nash *Gator Country - Molly Hatchet *Midnight Rider - Allman Brothers *Cross Eyed Mary - Jethro Tull *Point Of Know Return - Kansas *The Bargain - The Who *Don't Come Around Here No More - Tom Petty *All Of My Love - Led Zepplin *Kiss Him Goodbye - Steam Double Clef FM *Massanet - Mediation From Thais *Leo Delibes - The Flower Duet *Brahms - Violin Concerto in D Major (Third Movement) *Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Act 3 Siegfried's Funeral March) *Richard Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Strauss - The Blue Danube Waltz Megastereo (German variety) *Glaube An Dich - Berluc *Mensch - Herbert Gronemeyer *Riddim No 1 - Seeed *Rache - Die 3. Generation *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Eins Zwei Polizei - MoDo *Der Blau Planet - Karat *Ich Will Dich - Kreis *Autobahn (single version) - Kraftwerk *Vollig Losgelost - Peter Schilling *Computer Karriere - Puhdys Rise FM (House/Trance) *Bla Bla Bla - Gigi D'Agostino *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBwOTCMAkkg Strings Of Life (Radio Edit) - Soul Central] *Komood - Mauro Picotto *Read Only Memory - Aril Brikha *Icon - Rhythim Is Rhymthim *Elements Of Trance'' (DJ Kim's Reloaded Mix)'' - ACM Lips 106 (Pop) *Lollipop - Aqua *Email - Pet Shop Boys *Come Take My Hand - 2 Brothers On The 4th Floor *Edge Of Heaven - 2 Unlimited *Get This Party Started - Pink *The Joint - O-Town *Europop - Eiffel 65 WLCC Carcer Jam (Punk Rock) *Unknown Soldier - The Casualties *Chinese Takeaway - The Adicts *I Love Livin' In The City - Fear *Urban Struggle - The Vandals *Los Angeles - X *Ride The Wild - The Descendants *Bad Religion - Pity *West Germany - Minutemen Liberty Soul (Funk/Soul/RnB) *Al Green - Let's Stay Together *Jefferson Starship - Miracles *Marvin Gaye - Ain't No Mountain High Enough *Marvin Gaye - Got to Give It Up *Sister Sledge - Got To Love Somebody *Sly and the Family Stone - If You Want Me to Stay Flashback FM (80's music) Already Completed *This Is Not A Love Song - P.I.L. *Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears *Kissing The Pink - Big Man Restless *Love My Way - Psychedelic Furs *Electric Blue - Icehouse *Catch The Fox - Den Harrow *Physical - Olivia Newton John *Man On The Corner - Genesis *Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics *Enola Gay - OMD *Blue Monday - New Order *Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds *Live Is Life - Opus *Life's What You Make It - Talk Talk Raver Sounsystem (Hardcore Techno) Already Completed *Innerspace - Cortex Thrill *Woops - DJ Bountyhunter *Powerfull Impact (Evil remix) - Evil Maniax *Terradome - Wedlock *Roots Of Culture - Predator Vs Wedlock *The Tower - Wedlock *Ganjaman - Wedlock *I'm The Fuck You Man - Wedlock *One Day... - Wedlock *Ruffneck (Sounds of the Drum & Bass) - Wedlock *Happy Vibes - The Scotchman *Boom Boom Boom - Paul Elstak *Life is Like Dance (Bodylotion remix) - Paul Elstak *We'll Delete the Weak (Demolition mix) - Renegade Static *Technophobia - Bass Reaction *This Mutha Fucka (Equazion Part 4) - Q Tex *Hardcore Disco Part II - Bass X *Always Hardcore - Bodylotion Category:Mechanics